The Black Swan
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: She was the other Pleasant girl, the black sheep. But in the end, even a black swan can pretend to a happy ending.


Hey Guys! And Girls, of course!

This story was a request from the author 4everMondler. She asked me a story about Lilith's life, from birth to death. I was granted full permission about her destiny, so this is how Lilith turned out to be in one of my many games. To a certain point, it is like what happened in my neighborhood. As I started it again later, I'd say that the last half of the story is from my imagination. For people wondering, I play with the InSim, the InTeen and the ACR.

English isn't my first language, it is my second, my first language and mother tongue is French. So, if you see any strange things, misspellings or anything of the sort, feel free to point it out, so that I can improve my english writing skills! ( If I have a writing skill of course! )

And no, I'm not a Mary-Sue hater. I may not like her very much but it isn't my aim to bash her.

Summary: She was the other Pleasant girl, the black sheep. But in the end, even a black swan can pretend to a happy ending.

Disclamer: I do not own The Sims 2 and the characters that exists in the game and its add-ons. Any character mentionned that doesn't exists in the game" untouched" is mine.

 **The Black Swan**

They were all gathered here, in the garden of the House of Fallen Trees, in Pleasantview's dowtown to say a final goodbye to her. She had been a sister, a mother, a friend, a lover, someone who had been here for them when some of them had been but cruel to her in their teenage years.

Gvaudoin Tricou, the head of the Tricou's matriarchy, had decided that Lilith Teens-Tricou, née Pleasant, deserved nothing less. If it wasn't for her, she would still be a dead teen burried in the family manor. Even her conservative family would agree with her. Her mother and her grandmother might have been against the ideas of bastard children but they weren't ungrateful. Lilith had been their salvation. She deserved so much better than a simple grave in the town's cemetary. Her old tired eyes fell upon Doreah, Lilith's bastard daughter, who was standing there, proud and beautiful despite her grief, despite the small and discrete wrinkles that started to decorate her white face.

Nothing could have tell anyone that Lilith Pleasant, the rebel child, would resurect one of the greatest clans of the town.

 _XXXXXXXXX_

The birth of twins in the Pleasant family had been a huge surprise. Daniel and Mary-Sue didn't have any issues with fertility, but there was no trace of twin birth in Daniel's family. As for Mary-Sue, being adopted in the case of a closed adoption, she never knew if her biological family had such occurences of multiple births. But both of the Pleasant spouses had a taste for challenges.

" Angela and Lilith." Mary-Sue said proudly when Daniel met his girls for the first time

The new father thought it was a bad idea to name the twins with names that opposed them. Angela the angel and Lilith the demon. But he held his tongue, as he promised his wife she'd choose the names.

" You can choose their second names, my love." She said.

So, Daniel added two names to the first ones. Angela Jezebel and Lilith Sarah. He hoped that it would bring a balance between the two girls.

 _XXXXXXXXX_

Angela was a quick learner, a blessing for Mary-Sue, who wasn't gifted with the virtue of patience. She spent her entire maternity leave to teach Angela all the skills she needed as a toddler to grow up well. She tried with Lilith too, but Lilith wasn't as quick and talented as her twin sister. Mary-Sue grew frustrated and went back to Angela, who soon mastered the art of walking, of talking, of bladder control and she even managed to memorize a nursery song. When Daniel got home, tired from his day of work, he'd see how Angela progressed and how Lilith was left behind. He did his best to repair the damages, as much as his stressed and exhausted body would allow him to.

" Leave her be. She'd be more effective if she put an effort." Mary-Sue often said, as she saw him almost napping while Lilith was on her potty.

" Mary, she is but a baby. She doesn't understand these notions yet."

" Angela learnt already."

" Lilith isn't Angela. They are two different people."

" Well, have fun if you wish. I am not teaching that girl anything until she is committed to learn!"

That froze Daniel immediately. He knew Mary-Sue loved Lilith. She really did. As he knew that her childhood wasn't all flowers and smiles. She had a few memories of her life before she was adopted by Herb and Coral Oldie and it had scarred her for life. But he would have never thought she'd gave up in Lilith like her birth parents gave up on her. She wanted a perfect life and it didn't matter if Lilith was her child, a child she loved, if she was staining the family name by being a slow learner.

By the time the girls were to celebrate the birthday that would launch them into children world, Lilith hadn't mastered one skill. But she had a basic knowledge of all three, so she would fit in. She grew up badly. As Daniel sadly expected. Much to Mary-Sue's honest surprise. But she never changed her ways.

One day, Lilith brought a C- after school. Worried, Daniel went to see her, to get what was going on.

" I did my homework alone, but I didn't understand everything..." The girl sadly confessed

" Oh, Honey, why didn't you ask your mother ?" He said gently

" I did. We started but she got upset because I still didn't get it after ten minutes. Angela needed help too. She helped Angela, she went back to me but as I still didn't get it, she left me. She said that I wasn't trying. But I was! I swear I was!" Lilith told him as she started to cry

He swept away her tears with his thumbs.

" I'm sure you were trying your best, Honey."

" Does Mom hate me?"

The question caught him off guard. Mary-Sue didn't hate Lilith. Of course she didn't. The truth was so much more complicated than that!

" Of course not. She loves you very much. Her job is being tiring for her right now, so she snapped. But that doesn't mean she doesn't love you. Listen. Next time you don't understand something, leave your homework on your desk. When I come back from work, come to me. I am not as clever as your mommy, but maybe I can help." He proposed

The little girl happily agreed and Daniel kept his word, no matter how tired he was. He tried, as much as he could, to make Lilith understand that just because she wasn't Angela, it didn't mean that she wasn't worth their love. He hoped that it would prevent any jealousy. To no avail. He could see sometimes that spark of envy when she looked at her twin.

This was going to be a long and painful adulthood, so far away from the dreamt life he had when Mary-Sue and him started their relationship: An easy and peaceful life, full of love. He knew his daughters loved him, that his wife loved him. But between them, it wasn't the same anymore. Anytime he'd try to be more than a partner, when he tried to be a husband, a lover, he found himself facing a wall. She was too busy, too tired, Angela needed her, Lilith was acting up again, she needed to learn some new skills to get promoted at work. And when he finally got the chance to make love to her, the passion wasn't there anymore. She'd give him just a few kisses, she would remain still as he did his deed. He knew Mary loved him. He knew it. But he was now granted.

For the first time, he felt trapped.

And the feeling never left, not even after his girls reached teenagehood.

 _XXXXXXXXX_

Sighing once again, Lilith closed her homework's notebook. She didn't understand the last exercices.

" Well, they'll remain blank." She thought

Of course, she could still go and ask for Daniel's help. But entering teenagehood made her realize all of her father's efforts. She could see his tired eyes, his stressed face. He worked hard enough already without her adding to his pain. He did tell her that it didn't matter, if he could help her, he would.

" Dad. Thanks, but no thanks. I appreciate it, really. But now that Angela and I are teens, it doesn't matter anymore if I get good grades. The social workers are forever far away from us."

She could still remember his horrified face when she told him that. The two weren't very close but Lilith respected him deeply. Daniel had tried with her, his entire life. This was why she made sure she didn't make his life harder that it was already with her troubles. She was many things, but she wasn't ungrateful. He was the only one who seemed to understand her. This was why she didn't judged him when she spotted him being a bit more than friendly towards their new maid. Usually, she was on the side of the betrayed. But her dad had been trying for so long for no result! With her, with Angela, with his wife. Her mom wasn't a bad person. Did she deserve to be cheated on? Maybe not. But Lilith could understand why it was happening.

As for her mother... Mary-Sue doted so much on Angela Lilith declared that she had no mother and never knew how it felt to have one. All she did was screaming at her and judging her, while her father would talk to her in private, trying to understand, to let her speak.

And Angela... God, she was so sickening! She was in her ideal world, where Life was good for her, where she believed that smiling at her and giving her a praise would make them grow closer. She couldn't understand her. Angela smelt like sugar where Lilith was all sour. Sometimes, in her anger, she would think horrible things. One day, Angela asked her, during a fight:

" What did I ever do to you?!"

And Lilith thought:

" You were born!"

That scared her. Despite her envy and her anger, Angela definitely didn't deserve this. She gave her a line she couldn't even remember. A small noise came from her phone. Almost 1.00 am. Dirk was going to meet her so that they could sneak out. Dirk... She loved him. She really did. An outcast, like her. He lost his mother, he was living knowing that his house could be seized at any moment, with a father trying so hard to cope with everything! A connexion quickly grew between them.

She tried to leave the house on her toes, avoiding anything that could make too much noises.

" And where do you think you are going, Lilith?" She heard her father say

She sighed.

" Sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night, what were you thinking?! I thought you were a thief!"

Mary-Sue came out of her room, alerted by her husband's voice.

" I can't believe you! How dare you betray our trust like this?!" She started to yell

" Come on! I just wanted to have fun!" Lilith answered

" Angela wants to have fun too, yet she doesn't do your wretched actions!" Her mother argued

" So that's why she went to Dustin's house one day without your permission?" The teen snapped

" Why you little..."

" Enough!" Daniel shouted

They look at him, astonished. He was not a man to shout.

" Mary, please, go back to bed."

" But..."

" I'll speak to Lilith privately in her room."

They obeyed and Lilith listened to him, calmly explaining that if he was mad, it wasn't because she wanted to have fun with her boyfriend. It was because it was dangerous at night for young people like them. They could have been attacked by bad people, they could have gotten into a car accident.

" Next time, just ask me for permission to go out. This is your home. You shouldn't have to go out like a thief."

He kissed her and wished her a goodnight.

 _XXXXXXXXX_

" No, no and no! I won't go!"

Another usual morning at the Pleasants"house, full of Lilith's screams.

" It serves you right, Missy! That will teach you the value of a home! You take it for granted!" Mary-Sue argued

" If you don't want me around, why didn't you drop me into an adoption center or in the foster system like you have been?! You would be rid of me!" Her daughter talked back

The girl could see that her words had the effect of a slap across her mother's face.

" Excuse me?!"

" You heard me right, Mary-Sue! You don't want me, never did, fine! Then why didn't you give me up? It would have been so much easier for you! But no, it goes against your idea of perfection! It's best to tell people that your child went to live with your sister-in-law's family than to face a scandal of an abandoned twin! But in the end, that's an abandonment all the same!"

" Lilith!" Her father suddenly scowled

Mary-Sue seemed on the verge of tears, yet Lilith found it almost orgasmic to tell her that. Not the adoption part, it was used only to hurt her, to make her bleed inside like she made her. But only the truth could hurt. She looked at her father gently caressing her cheeks and kissing her forehead.

"Angela, Sweetheart, why don't you go and help your mother with her make-up? Her company is receiving important guests today." He suggested

The girl obeyed, leaving father and daughter alone.

" Lilith..." He started

" Save it. I don't regret a word I uttered."

" That wasn't a thing to say. Your mother had a hard past."

" She isn't forced to make my past and my present Hell because of that. If she's unhappy, there is a thing called therapy."

" Lilith, please, just let me explain everything. After that, you can rant all you want."

She stopped talking.

" If you are wondering, yes, it was what you did the other night that decided your mother. I was against it. She suggested that her parents could come and take you but I reminded her of their age."

" She doesn't want me around because she thinks I am a bad influence over her precious Angela."

" Partly. But I was the one who suggested your aunt Jennifer."

Daniel could see that he had now his girl's full attention.

" I believe now that being away from us can do you good. Not because of your actions. This is your home, it will always be. But Lilith, this isn't a life for you. Your mother, your sister and you fight all day. You are frustrated because you try, I know you try. Sometimes, it is best for people to see each other less often but to see each other best. And Lucy will grow up soon. You won't be all alone with no one of your age to talk to. If you stay here, I fear that one day, you will explode and it will damage you. I won't let that happen."

" So you think my best chance is far away from you? And you are putting me first, despite the pain my absence may cause you?"

" Yes. You can visit whenever you want, never forget that this is your home too."

" Oh, Dad..."

Lilith embraced her father, which surprised him, but he returned the hug.

" Dad, I can only advise you to do the same."

" Excuse me?"

" I know for Kaylynn. It's okay, I don't really mind. But you too, give yourself your best chance."

The next week, her uncle John had come to pick her up.

 _XXXXXXXXX_

The first days had been a surprise for Lilith. Not because of her new area. She now lived on the last floor of an appartment building, near the Calientes"house. She was sharing a room with Lucy, the room next to them was used for the computer and maybe for a future nursery, as the Burbs planned on having another baby. She had try her best not to be mean to her uncle and her aunt, repeating herself that they weren't to blame. That feeling vanished soon enough when faced with her uncle and her aunt's kindness.

No, she was surprised by the way she was treated.

She was considered, wanted.

When she came back from highschool, her uncle John was home.

" Hi Lilith! How was school?"

" Boring, as usual."

" I know, I didn't like it much back then too. Take some time to relax and after that, if you want, I can help you with your homework."

" You... You would?!"

" Of course I would."

" But Lucy..."

" Does not come back until 3.00 pm and she too will take a little break before working. We'll take our time. I'll be more than happy to help you."

And help her, he did. He was very patient, always pointed out the positive things before the negative.

" Thanks..."

" You're welcome, sweetie."

And as he told her, he helped Lucy later on. For the first time, Lilith felt like she was part of a family and soon, she brought her first A+ proudly at John and Jennifer.

" Well done! Here, take this. Your uncle and I agreed on something. To congratulate you on your hard work and your good grades, you can use this money to buy yourself a cellphone, a game system and a walkman." Jennifer told her

" Really?! That's a lot... I know it isn't easy these days..."

" Don't worry about it." John sweetly said to her

Lilith bought her gifts and she was allowed to invite Dirk over when she was home alone. That day, she was his and he was hers, she became a woman.

 _XXXXXXXXX_

She had been throwing up for the third time this morning and her belly was hurting her. She could barely eat and smells made her sick. Suddenly, an idea came in her mind and she started to count. That couldn't be... They had used a condom! She felt afraid, afraid to tell them. They would be so disappointed in her!

" Honey, is everything okay?" Her aunt asked, worried

" Auntie Jen..."

" Yes, my love?"

"I am in trouble..."

Her voice was shaking, Jennifer entered in the bathroom.

" What is it?" She asked, anxious

" I think I am pregnant..." Lilith confessed with tears in her eyes

She could see her aunt relieved for an odd reason.

" That's it? Oh, Lilith, there's nothing you should be worried about!"

" Auntie, I am seventeen and pregnant!"

" As I was sixteen when I was expecting Lucy. Who's the dad?"

" Dirk. Dirk Dreamer."

" Now, calm down. When your uncle comes home, I'll tell him and we'll buy the new device that came out. It is called the ACR. It contains a pregnancy test and a pregnancy scan. It will tell us if you are indeed pregnant, from who if you want to know and the time you have been pregnant. It also contains a morning pill, should you decide to let the baby go. But Lilith, there is nothing bad. It happens. Your uncle and I are here for you and we'll be with you, for the abortion as well as for labour time."

Her warm smile made her forget about her fear. John got home a few hours later and they used the ACR. It confirmed what Lilith had feared. The condom broke. She was pregnant with Dirk's child. What was she going to do? Everything was getting better! Her grades were nice, she even thought of college! College! College for Lilith Pleasant, for God's sake!

" Don't think of that." John told her as if he read her mind." We are here for you, we will help you and find ways. What do you want?"

She didn't want to get rid of the child because he was unwanted, like she felt unwanted back home. This was her baby and if he was a surprise, she realized that she already loved him.

" I'm keeping him." She said with determination

Jennifer happily kissed her cheek and the computer room was soon turned into a nursery. When Lilith's belly had started to show, Jennifer learnt of her own pregnancy. Lilith felt bad. She was a guest in their home and she was taking so much space!

" Well, my grand-nephew and my child will share their nursey." John said playfully

One day, Lilith received a phone call. It was from Orion Teens. Orion was one of her classmates, a blond teen with white foundation, black lipstick on his lips and a very gothic style. Worried by the fact that he hadn't seen her in a while, he decided to call her.

" Pregnant?! Lil, that's great!" He said

" You don't think I am a whore?"

" That would be ironic in my case. My brothers, my sisters and I are all bastards. We don't even share the same mother."

" Then, it was your father who was being a womanizer."

" That's how in goes in great clans. Don't worry about it, we're all fine with it. Just focus on the little one!"

The little one... Her little one. She had used the ACR when her belly became round to check if she was expecting twins. Being a twin herself, there were chances that she could conceive twins. Fortunately, she was expecting a single child. Her child. How odd it seemed to her! But as she gently caressed her bump, as she felt her baby's kicks, a smile always came on her lips. She loved that baby to death. Her family had mixed reactions to the new. Daniel had been so happy Lilith thought he seemed ten years younger with that smile of his.

" You're happy that your teenaged girl got knocked up by her guy?" She asked

" I am happy because my baby girl is to be a mother, because my baby girl looks radiant, because my baby girl is creating a whole new life !"

Angela had been strangely excited for this. Lilith had thought she would taunt her because only sluts like in TV reality shows had a baby that young. But no, all Angela saw was the fact that she was becoming an auntie and she gave her presents for the child.

Her grandparents had been overjoyed at the idea of seeing their first great grandchild.

Only Mary-Sue seemed against the idea of becoming a grandmother. She showered John and Jennifer with reproaches, that they didn't watch over her properly, that now, all of her chances for college and a good life were over. Jennifer had reminded her of her own situation. The teen had understood that her mother was more worried than upset but there was another way to express that and she didn't like how she spoke of her, of her child.

" I won't force you to see my child. If you want your daughter and grandchild to be strangers, be my guest." She had said before checking her cellphone one more time.

She had sent a message to Dirk, telling him about the pregnancy. He never replied, never called, never checked on her. His silence was killing her. She would have prefered a break-up, everything but that wait for him.

" Why do I wait? Because I love him? Yes, I love him, it's true. And we are now forever linked. But, once he had done his business with me, he was done with it. Was he really just waiting for that? I'll give him the benefice of the doubt on that. But I won't wait for him forever. I deserve better than that!"

At the end of autumn, on Lucy's fourteenth birthday, Lilith felt the first pains of labour. As promised, her uncle and her aunt remained by her side until the end.

And when she had her baby girl in her arms, she thought the pain was worth it. She was so tiny! So perfect! Lilith was even surprised that she could have created such a beauty! The child looked a lot like her. The same pale skin, the same red hair. Dirk only appeared on the child's face with her eyes colour: ocean blue.

" My little Doreah." She whispered

She had decided to go with the D tradition that was in the Dreamers family. Even if Dirk would never be in the child's life because he wished it that way, she would have more than her father's eyes.

 _XXXXXXXXX_

Much to everyone's surprise, Lilith was a wonderful mother, always up for her baby and taking care of her. She had even thought of taking a job, so that the child's expenses would not be covered by her uncle and her aunt's money.

"We appreciate it, Honey. We really do. But it isn't a bother to us. If you wish to work, fine, but keep your money. As long as you and Doreah live under our roof, you are our guests and no guest of ours pays." John had told her

Lucy was in love with Doreah and sometimes, when Lilith was so exhausted she couldn't hear Doreah's wails, she would take care of her and let the mother sleep. She would cuddle and play with her. Lilith decided that part of her first income would be to buy her late birthday gift. She had found a job in the musical field, as she dreamt of being a rockstar one day. Jennifer had happily agreed to watch over Doreah as the cousins went downtown. Lilith bought for her cousin a cellphone and she took her to have a snack. As Lucy was chatting with a newly met Gilbert Jacquet, the redhead teen saw in the corner of her emerald eyes someone she thought she'd never see again.

" Hello, Dirk." She said to him with a neutral expression

" Oh, hi." He simply answered

" It's been a long time. I was worried, I had no news of you." She continued

" A lot happened. My dad remarried. And my stepmom is pregnant. And now, thanks to her, we have enough money for me to open my first shop, at home. You remember my dream of owning five successful businesses?"

" Well, that's great news. Congrats for you and your new family. A lot happened for me too. I have a job now. And if you want to know, you and I had a daughter I named Doreah."

" Good for you."

" Not for you?"

" It could be anyone's child. I had a condom."

" Which broke. And the ACR never fails. Look, I don't want to force you to be in our girl's life. You are free to come and see her, of course. I will never put a wrong idea of you in her head. I just thought I was important to you. That you loved me. Perhaps you do, in your own way. But I would have enjoyed your presence when I was big with a child we created. I won't wait for you anymore. If we have a chance together, prove it. But hurry up, because I waited for too long already."

" And if I can't prove it?"

" Then, friends we shall be."

With that, she left him and joined Lucy. A few days later, Lucy asked Lilith:

" How does sex feel like?"

She had stared at her younger cousin, amazed and worried to see how quickly her pleasure aspiration had kicked in.

" If desired, it feels good. You have someone on your mind?"

" Gilbert and I are dating."

" Gilbert as in the one who lives with his mother, has two other girlfriends and owns a bakery? Lucy, he's older than your dad!"

" I don't care about all that. I like him, he likes me."

" Lucy, is it him that want that? You are not obliged to..."

" He never asked me for that. I want that. He even says not to waste my chances at life, he never forces me to kiss him or to flirt with him.'

" Lucy... I won't stop you, it'd be so hypocritial of me. But, make sure he has a condom. And don't be like me. Buy an InTeen and use the pill. Even if the condom breaks, you'll be protected. And if he is being a jerk, tell me."

The day Lucy became Gilbert's lover, Jennifer gave birth to her baby, a boy she named Anthony.

 _XXXXXXXXX_

As days passed, Lilith saw Lucy being happier and happier, so she guessed that her cousin was right about Gilbert. An enjoyable routine had taken its place in her life. Work and Doreah. Dirk never showed any signs of life after their meeting at the café. Strangely, she felt no conflict in her, no sadness. She had loved him but he wasn't her entire life. She had found a peace she never thought she'd gained. Her dad was right, being away had been good for her, not for the reasons her mother thought.

It was a quiet morning in winter when Lilith's cellphone rang. She was surprised to see that Angela was calling her. And even more surprised to hear her in tears and almost hysterical.

" She must be really desperate if she calls me above everyone else." She thought

" I'm sorry to bother you but I don't have anyone else..." Her sister pleaded

" Just calm down, okay. Listen, I have the day off today. Lucy will be at school, Uncle John and Aunt Jennifer at work. There will be only me, Doreah and Anthony. Come over." Lilith said

Angela arrived less than ten minutes later. Her eyes were red and wet, her cheeks stained with her mascara.

" You're a mess." Her twin simply stated

" And I'll be more of a mess after..." The crying teen replied

" Make yourself at home. Let me just feed Doreah and I'm all yours."

Angela watched as her sister gave her niece her bottle. She had never seen Lilith so radiant. She was very happy for her.

" Now, what's going on?" The young mother asked, giving the visitor some soda

" So many things... I don't know where to start..."

" By the start, silly."

" Promise me you will not hate me..."

Lilith stared at her sibling before promising that her fist would not meet her cheek.

" I think I am pregnant..."

" That's it? I don't blame you, I reacted the same way. Is Dustin aware?"

" He isn't. Because he's not the dad..."

The teenager managed to hold back a laugh. Little Miss Angela, Miss Perfection, had two lovers! She had given herself to two boys, was possibly pregnant and the dad wasn't her boyfriend!

" Who is the second lover?"

" Don't hate me..."

" For God's sake, I've already promised you I wouldn't!"

" Dirk..."

Lilith froze. Her sister had slept with her boyfriend. Was Dirk still her boyfriend actually? He never came to visit her, never wished to be in their daughter's life. Was she mad at Angela? Not really. If she was pregnant indeed, then Dirk had her while they were being stangers to each other.

" What a weirdo! He has a child with me, leaves us and sleeps with my twin, what's wrong with him?" She thought

" Between Dustin and I, it isn't the same as before... I know he has a lot to deal with, his life is finally taking a turn for the best, and it takes time. He left his criminal job. Beau grew up well. He has a new brother. And he has a step-father now. A university student who just got his diploma."

" Brandi is a cougar?"

Angela laughed and for the first time, Lilith was happy to hear that sound.

" I am happy for him, really, but I have felt abandoned. Dirk called me, to tell me he was going to be a dad. He was afraid, Lilith. His life too was taking a turn for the best and Doreah came. He called himself a coward. He admitted he acted like a jerk but he was afraid to face you. He admitted you deserved so much better from him. Soon enough, we became friends."

Her sister's words eased her. It still hurt her to know that her daughter would not be in her father's life. But she was relieved to know that Dirk hadn't lied to her about his personality. He was a good guy. He was just human and he made his choices.

" Soon after Doreah's birth, he managed to open a small shop, at home. He called me, asking if I wanted to be his cashier. I happily agreed. Working for him was nice. It still is. Another day, he called me to ask me if I wanted to chill at his house. Soon enough, it turned into a date... And..."

" And you ended up naked or half-naked in his bed."

" It was on the sofa, actually..."

Lilith left the room and took the ACR. She explained how it worked. A stressful Angela used it.

" What does it say?" She asked tearfully

" That there is no baby in your belly, Sis."

A wave of relief overwhelmed her as she broke in tears.

" But, if I can give you an advice, buy an InTeen and use its birth control. It never fails."

" I will."

" How are things going at home?"

" Not well. Mom doesn't even want Dad to make love to her anymore. Dad... Dad asked for a divorce."

The new surprised Lilith. She knew her parents"marriage was a failure. But she thought that her mother would be the one to ask for the divorce.

" Of course, Mom takes it badly, she says that Dad is seeing someone else. Dad was so angry! He replied that for years, he has tried to make it work, to let the passion live. Mom told him" We're married, what else do you want?". He said he wanted to feel like a husband, like a lover. To have, once in a while, some romance between them. Mom replied that she had her job. He said he had one too. That he understood how important it was for her, that he never held her back from that. And he summed up how he felt inside. Simply. He wasn't happy anymore. He had feelings for her. He would always have feelings for her. But it wasn't enough anymore. He doesn't want to put Mom in a bad condition, he's willing to let her have my custody, he's willing to leave the house to her. He just wants to start anew."

Staring at her can of coke, Lilith felt sad for both of them. Sad for her dad, who was so misunderstood. But also sad for her mother. She had many drawbacks, true. But she wasn't a bad woman. The marriage just wasn't meant to work. Her mom needed to be with someone who shared her logic and her father, despite his will to try, wasn't that man.

" Angela. Can I be honest with you without it reaching Mom?"

" Of course."

" What Dad said is true. But Mom is true as well. What she doesn't give to him anymore, another one is giving it to him."

" Kaylynn?"

" Kaylynn."

" Isn't she Don Lothario's mistress?"

" Oh, she's more of a sex friend actually. She likes Don. But she loves Dad. I asked her once. Between Don and Dad, who would you choose? She said Dad. Don would always be a friend. Dad was so much more."

" I like Kaylynn. She's always so kind and sincere in her caring for us. I'll always remember how she listened to me when Dustin and I had our first argument ."

" I hope Mom agrees to the divorce, so that they can both start over."

The twins spoke for two other hours.

" Thank you, Lilith. For eveything."

" Don't mention it."

" This afternoon, it was nice. To feel like two sisters."

" Yeah, it wasn't that bad."

The same day, in the evening, she had a surprise visit. Orion. He really hadn't changed a bit.

" I came to see how the new mother was doing! I'm so sorry I couldn't come before! Here, a little gift, from my siblings and I."

Lilith opened it and she found a lovely dollhouse.

" She may be a bit young to play with it but..."

" This is perfect! She'll love it and she'll keep it for a long time!"

The two of them had a happy chat.

" You can hang out outside if you wish, Lilith. We'll watch over Doreah." John said

" Thanks, Uncle John."

The two of them sat down on the turnsile outside.

" So, Lilith, you'll be an adult soon. Don't you want to go to college?"

She looked at him sadly.

" I'd love to. But that would mean leaving Doreah here. I know she'd be in good hands but she is my responsibility. I can't let my uncle and my aunt taking care of her while I'm away."

" You'd be away to ensure yourself a better start in your professional life.'

" I know... I just feel bad... They welcomed me, they welcomed Doreah, they asked for nothing when they have their own little one to think of. Will you go to college?"

" I can't."

" Why not?"

" My siblings and I are children from the system. We can't go there unless we're invited to."

" That sucks!"

" Yeah... Because we all had plans. Kestrel and Swan want to be business tycoons. Loreen wants to marry six of his children and work in the paranormal career, so that he could get the phone to call Death and bring back our father and his family. He had grandchildren of our age who died, it shocked us and gave us the want to give them all a new start. Patrick, Tiave and I want to be the new godfathers. College would give us a boost."

" If I went to college, I could invite you all."

" Don't make your life based on us."

" College would help me build my life as well. To give Doreah what she deserves. I researched a bit, I can pretend to scholarships. One for my grades. Not much but enough to live easily in a dorm."

She smiled and he smiled back.

" My sister would join us. I have no doubt about it. She has always been the smartest. Her man would come too, now that he got his life in hand. Lucy might join as well, but way later. Dirk could join as well..."

" Doreah's father."

" He has been clear enough with his actions. He... He just can't be a dad. Not now. He knows how I feel. I told him I wouldn't wait for him for too long. But he would always have my friendship."

" You're strong..."

" Because I am loved and I love back. I have my dad. I have Angela. I have Lucy, my uncle, my aunt, you!"

" Me? Lilith, I hardly did anything." Orion claimed, surprised

" You cared. You asked about me. You called. You're here. You did more than most people I know. Even your siblings, who never met me, cared."

A faint smile came across the teenager's face. The moon was high in the sky and he didn't want to take to much of Lilith's time or to get her in trouble. He wished her a good night.

Lilith was up very early the next morning, with a serious face John and Jennifer rarely saw on her.

" What is it, Honey?" Her aunt immediately asked, concerned

" I am conflicted." She admitted

The two adults sat next to her.

"I want to go to college. I can pretend to an entrance there, I have a scholarship. With a higher education, I'll be able to give more to Doreah, to offer her a good life as she grows older. But I can't take her with me. And I don't want to force you into watching over her. I can't force anyone to watch over her. You have your life. Her dad doesn't want to hear about her. I'm not even sure that Darren knows about his granddaughter. Dad would be delighted, but he is divorcing. Mom would do a good job but things aren't great between us. Grandpa and Grandma are old and deserve a quiet retirement."

John took her hand and smiled sweetly.

" Lilith, you don't have to worry about us. We'd be more than happy to have Doreah with us! We love her and Lucy as well! You are not forcing us to keep her, we're offering you to keep her. Go to college, give yourself your best chance, do your best. So that you won't have any regrets."

" How could I ever thank you? First you welcome me here. Then you treat me like your child. Then, you support me when I am pregnant. And now, you're still putting me first."

" You are family. We don't leave family behind."

 _XXXXXXXXX_

Daniel had been more than surprised when he learnt that Lilith was going to college. He felt proud, so proud of his girl, who managed to stand up when everything seemed so low. Mary-Sue had been surprised even more. She awkwardly hugged her as her child came to pick Angela up, whispering sincere words of congratulations, which warmed Lilith's heart.

" Thanks, Mom." She said

In the cab that took them to pick up Dustin, Angela confessed to her twin that she made her choice. She was remaining with her boyfriend. She loved him. She spoke of it with Dirk and they decided to keep it as their secret. They admitted it was just lust and now, only friendship remained.

" Hey, girls! Lilith, I know it's quite late, but I wanted to congratulate you for Doreah. I wished I could have done it sooner." Dustin said as he entered.

His new family was waving at him.

" I hope Mom can have the child she desires. Mark is a good guy." He confessed

The cab picked up Dirk, under the eyes of his proud father, his stepmother and his newborn sister Victoria. Lilith had been afraid of a strange silence. Yet, it was as if nothing happened. The atmosphere was light and the four of them were speaking like a group of friends, on their way to Académie Le Tour. They were dropped off in the biggest dorm available, which contained fourteen rooms. They chose their rooms and soon, Lilith made the work needed for the Teens siblings to come to university. A few hours later, they were all facing the entrance of the dormitory.

" You did it!" Orion exclaimed

" I keep my promises." The young adult replied

He took her in his arms and hugged her tight. She felt her heart beating faster and her cheeks were burning her. Then, he introduced her to his brothers and his sisters, who were all friendly and warm to her. They knew what they owed her. She gave them a chance to be more than poor and stuck oprhans in the streets of Pleasantview's downtown.

As they all knew what they wanted to be, choosing a major went fast. Orion and his brothers decided to go for the litterature major. Krestel, Swan and Dirk followed the economic major. Dustin dreamt of working in the seas, so he followed the biology major. Angela wanted to be a great cook, so she followed the art major. Lilith followed her.

A routine found its place quickly. And Lilith was surprised to see that college wasn't the Hell she thought it was, on the contrary. Angela and her seemed to get along. She had new friends. It was peaceful. All she had to do was study. That was all that was asked of her. She could witness many things. Her sister and Dustin being so happy they reminded her of Snow and Charming in Once Upon A Time. New crushes being born. Tiave coming out. As for Dirk and her, it became clear that friendship was all that remained. Much to her relief. Dirk was a good guy but his secondary aspiration, romance, was taking over. If he left her, Angela and the Teens sisters alone, he charmed the other students. He could even woo a teacher that Lilith wouldn't raise an eyebrow. Not that she cared actually. Her only focus was her studies. To have a diploma. To give Doreah her best chance.

A few days before her first exams for the first half of her first year in college, the news of her grandparents"demise reached her. Angela was heartbroken, as she was quite close to them. Lilith loved them too, but if she was saddened, she kept in mind that her grandparents were old sims, they had a long and happy life, they even had that rare chance for sims to see the birth of a great grandchild.

" How can you remain so calm?" Her twin asked

" Because they wouldn't want me to weep. They'd want us to carry on. Cry if it does you good. Cry it all out. A person weeped was a person loved. But do not let your tears drown you, sister."

" When did you get so wise?"

Lilith laughed and so did Angela. The little group passed their first exams brilliantly.

" I did it..."

Reading her paper again, that piece of paper that declared that she got an A+, the young mother couldn't believe that she had actually managed to pass her exams and to get the highest grade possible.

" Why so surprised?" Orion told her, watching at her paper from behind

" I was never school material."

" You proved yourself wrong then."

She let him hug her, pressing her body against his as he made them grow closer, taking her gently by her shoulder.

Orion was right. And she was going to continue.

 _XXXXXXXXX_

A few weeks after her grandparents' funerals, the Pleasant twins received a phone call from their father. Mary-Sue had decided to take her parents' home for her own. The divorce had been declared before they went to Academie Le Tour but Daniel let Mary-Sue stay, so that she could find her own place. But he also called them for a major event:

The almost elder Daniel Pleasant was to remarry.

He had asked for his maid's hand in marriage and she said yes with no hesitation. Don Lothario had been genuinely happy for her. He declined her invitation, claiming that his presence could spoil her big day, but he told her that he would always be there for her, if she needed a friend. He even sent a wedding present for the couple and wished them all the best. Mary-Sue had simply declared that she was happy for Daniel. Unexpectedly, she was sincere as she too was having someone in her life. Her colleague Komei Tellerman.

" Angie, you can come with Dustin if you wish. He is important to you and if he makes you happy, then I must accept it."

" Thanks, Daddy."

" Lilith, you can come with your friends if you wish. Jennifer told me that you have a bunch of new friends, that Orion kid in particular."

"Alright."

The day of the wedding was a bright day of spring. Kaylynn was radiant in her white gown. The fact that a little belly was showing added more to her happiness.

" Twins?" Lilith asked

" I don't know and I don't wish to. I want it to be a surprise." She said

" Welcome to the family, by the way. But now, should I call you Mom?" The young adult teased

" You can call me the way you like." The bride answered, laughing

Her father as well seemed to be the happiest of men. But when she saw Doreah, a wave of sadness took her. How big she was! She was a toddler now! She was starting to speak, to walk and she was missing all of that! For a good reason of course but she was absent when her child was building herself. She had always missed her daughter, but seeing her so tall when she left her so small, trying to make her way to her, waving her little hands, babbling, trying so hard to say" Mama" was the last straw. She kept a good face when she was cuddling her, when Kaylynn became the new Pleasant lady but when Doreah was put in her old room for her nap, Lilith broke down, alone in Angela's old room. She had kept repeating herself that she was away to try and be the best woman possible for her daughter. But was she? After all, she was free to live the student's life when her baby girl was being raised by her great-uncle and great-aunt. Her child refered to her as her mother but was she worthy of such a title? It was Jennifer who nursed her. Not her.

She did not move a muscle when Orion found her, mascara staining her cheeks. He just sat next to her and pulled her to him to embrace her. Soon, she managed to calm herself.

" I must be such a mess." She said

" I've never seen a more beautiful mess." He replied

Lilith smiled through her drying tears.

" Are you flirting with me, Orion Teens?"

" I am flirting with you, Lilith Pleasant. Who lives up to her name, as she is the most pleasant to look upon."

" I don't know if you are joking or if you are honest."

" I may be both."

She looked at him. He still had his usual smile but his eyes were serious enough. He got up, dried the last tears she had. She let him do so, finding comfort in his small tokens of tenderness. Her eyes studied his face before shuting in delight, passing her arms around his shoulders, as their lips were sealed in a loving kiss. Warmth spread in her, from her belly to the rest of her body. It felt so different from Dirk's kisses! When Dirk kisses had the taste of forbidden fruits, Orion's lips tasted sweeter, softer, more mature. She could feel how much he cared about her. How much he loved her.

" He might even have loved me from the start.." She thought

And she, herself, couldn't imagine herself without him in her life anymore. He was to important. Without him, she'd be lost. Life would seem less spicy. No words were spoken but they both knew one thing:

She was his and he was hers, from this day until their last day.

 _XXXXXXXXX_

Life at college remained the same, despite the exams passing by. Except that Lilith and Orion openly showed their relationship. Angela was delighted to see her sister in love again, the Teens siblings were thrilled, as they loved Lilith like a sister. As for Dirk, if he was genuinely happy for her, Lilith could see hints of sadness in his blue eyes that reminded her so much of their daughter. He messed up, he knew he did. But he had the decency to let her live her new love freely. And when Dustin proposed to Angela, in the middle of their third year of college, he didn't bring the subject or her past affair with him. He congratulated them.

" To think that my sister is engaged and that we actually enjoy each other presence... How time flies... My daugther can walk and talk now. We have our new little brother Gabriel. Mom is to be married soon as well. And Lucy wishes to go to college too..." Lilith thought

Her cousin's phone call had surprised her. Lucy wanted to go to college so that, when she'd reach her third year, she could change her lifetime aspiration.

" Gilbert didn't ask me to do so. He even says that I should go to college because it is a world I shouldn't turn my back on. I want to change my aspiration for him. I am a pleasure sim, who dreams of having fifty successful dates. Even if I try really hard, this is part of me and I don't want to betray Gilbert. I love him. If I have a chance to change my instincts, I will."

" Gilbert is a romance sim." Lilith warned her

" He broke up with his girlfriends in front of me."

" When you come back, he'll be an elder. I know love isn't about age. But Lucy, you will be such a young widow!"

" This is why I can't waste time."

" Your cousin seems to be quite a determined girl." Orion told his girlfriend

" Yep, and this is why I fear so much for her..."

Lucy joined the group when they entered their last year of college. She proved to be a good student and Gilbert visited her often. Lilith could saw, first hand, how good he was to her. That was genuine love and she had been afraid for nothing.

" I want a baby." Angela told her while they were having breakfast

Her sister looked at her with a face that was clearly meaning her lack of understanding. Then, it hit her. Her twin's second aspiration was family and it was kicking in.

" Though I am not a model of virtue, I wouldn't advise it. We may be in our last year of college but after that, you need to find your place and your job. Even if thanks to your diploma, you'll start in an high rank in your career, if it would give you time to master your skills, it would mean moving in and finding a job, learning, all of that, while pregnant. Being pregnant is tiring. And that would mean that you'd leave your baby to work for the first time when he would need you to teach him what he needs to know to live. Or, if you are lucky, you'll give birth soon after moving in but you'd have to search for a job and leave your infant with a nanny. There's nothing wrong with that though. You can dream of having a career and being a mother at the same time. I just want you to know what you'll be facing." She explained

The listener seemed thoughtful for a moment.

" I guess you're right. But what about you? Don't you want a baby with Orion?"

Lilith froze. Another baby? The idea never really came into her mind but that was one she needed to ask herself. Orion loved Doreah. But if they were to live together, one day could come when he'd want a child of his own. Which would seem natural. Did she want more children? She wasn't opposed to it but it scared her a bit. Her first pregnancy, even if she was supported and surrounded with love and care, wasn't a happy one. Even the simple thought of marriage made her uncomfortable.

" Focus on your own maternity, sis." She managed to stutter

That day, she worked harder than ever to try and stop thinking of what Angela pointed out. The term papers were done, she had learnt the required skills and even had some higher than expected, she attended her lessons and did her homework. She even did some research with Dustin and Dirk.

" Lilith seems unwell." Swann told her half-brother

" I known I wonder what's going on with her." He replied

He decided to take her to Club Dante, where they could eat, dance and chill out. They sat on a sofa, Orion cuddling her.

" So, what is it?" He asked

" Angela wants a baby."

" And you're worried about her."

" I talked her out of it. She just... Made me think of things I don't want to think about. But I'll have to."

He didn't reply. He didn't want to rush her.

" She reminded me of us. What will become of us. You love Doreah, I know you do, you'd sacrifice an arm for her without any second thought. But one day, you'd like your own baby. Maybe a marriage. You deserve someone who can give you that without making a whole drama out of it."

That was it? He couldn't help smiling, his little Lil was sometimes thinking way too much!

" Why are you smiling? I'm serious!"

" Because you are just so cute! Lil. You said it yourself. I love Doreah. Yes, I'd love to have a child with you someday but if it doesn't happen, we have Doreah, we can adopt. Yes, it'd be an honour for me to be called your husband. But it'd be a greater honour to live my days by your side, with a ring on my finger or without it. As long as I am with you, I am the happiest. I love you."

He gently kissed her and soon, it became more and more heated.

" Guys, I do enjoy the sight of young love but for the love of God, I don't want any babies made on that sofa!" Malcolm Landgraab joked

The young couple laughed and they got back to the dorms. The atmosphere was stressed and tense.

" Brace yourselves... Finals are coming." Krestel said

" You should stop watching Game of Thrones." Her half-sister Swan replied

" I can't. That Lancel Lannister guy is way too hot."

" Like wildfire?" Lilith teased

They all laughed. A few days after, they all went to pass their final exam. Angela made it on the Dean's List, of course. They all made it. Even her.

Lilith Pleasant, the not so pleasant child to bear, had graduated from college in the major that would boost her in her dream career, giving her the chance to start higher, with a better salary. She had made it. She'd be able to care for her own daughter. She felt relieved beyond any word. Until she saw Dirk coming.

" Here. It's all the money I got from my graduations. I know I have no right to be in Doreah's life. I have no right to be called her father, I don't deserve the title. But this is for her. For when she grows."

" I'll never poison her mind against you."

" You're too clever for that. But Orion is her father when I am not. When she asks who is her dad, tell her he is. Because he truly is."

" Dirk..."

" I know, this is running away again."

" Orion and I will tell her the truth when she asks. She will make her choice. But when the time comes, if she seeks you, will your door be closed?"

" No."

" Then, you are not running away. You're making the best you can in this situation."

Dirk left her and Lilith felt a tear rolling down her cheek. This money, he could have used it for his own dream. But that was his way to say sorry. To say that in his own way, he cared about the daughter they brought into this world. She'd put it somewhere safe, for her studies.

" Thanks Dirk..."

She saw Angela packing. Dustin and her agreed to move in with a newly celibate Mary-Sue. Komei tragically died while watching the stars. Something heavy fell from the sky and crushed him. Dustin knew all too well how important it was to support a mother in need. And as a fortune sim, he'd be able to understand her better than he undestood his future father-in-law. They all had somewhere to go to, someone to join. Lilith had decided to find her own flat to live in with her child. She wanted Orion to join her but how to ask? Perhaps he wanted to be with his family, with the brother who decided to join the paranormal career. How to ask him to live with her, to live with a young mother?

" Lilith." He called

" Yeah?"

" If you wish, there's a a beautiful and not too expensive house in Pleasantview. Look. Small house, basic fournitures included, a parking spot, a little garden, two bedrooms, a tiny bathroom, an open kicthen and a huge living area. What do you think?"

" Two bedrooms ?"

" One for Doreah and one for us, darling. What is it?" He asked when he saw her mixed expression

" Do you realize that you solved something into two minutes when I've been torturing myself with it for hours?"

" I didn't know you were into masochism."

" Very funny!"

He laughed and he kissed her.

 _XXXXXXXXX_

Lilith's reunion with her daughter would be what she'd call one of the best moments in her life. The toddler ran as fast as her tiny legs would allow her to run as her mother did the same. She jumped to her, shouting Mama over and over again, and the young woman took her in her arms, cuddled her as close as she could without hurting her. Her girl had grown again. Soon, she'd turn into a child. John and Jennifer watched them with emotion on their faces.

" How could I ever thank you?" Lilith asked them

" You already did." Jennifer stated

" You turned out to be a beautiful and educated woman. You are shaping your own life. This is the greatest gift of all." John added

Moving in the house Orion spotted had gone quite fast. They had very little to buy. The basic fourniture was provided. Doreah's room was moved in. The couple had brought with them the fourniture they had bought while in college. In the end, they had a comfy starting house and still a lot of money in case of dire times. They even had enough money for Orion to start growing his own vegetables. He was fond of nature and kept saying that nothing tasted better than fresh veggies from the garden. After Lilith's lips, of course. Lilith didn't launch a party for them moving in though. She was on good terms with most of her family but it felt too awkward for her. Instead, she just mailed them, Doreah on her knees, saying that all was well. She received news from Orion's siblings. They were all set as well and Loreen even managed to get a job in the paranormal carreer, allowing him to adopt his first child, who would arrive a bit later. All he knew about the child was that he or she was just grown up from toddlerhood.

Suddenly, Doreah looked at Orion and smiled, saying:

" Daddy!"

Orion picked her up, kissed her forehead.

" That's right, Honey. I'm your daddy."

Lilith stared at them, happy that it went so well. When she was younger, she was convinced that family life wouldn't suit her, that she would be miserable all her life. Yet, she found herself at ease in being settled down. And that was because she found someone who loved her for who she was, who didn't try to change her. They would be two gothic love-birds, making people gossip about them and yet they would be amazed by how well Doreah would fare. They were going to let people grumble and rejoice in their pitiful prejudices. They knew it wouldn't be easy everyday but they had each other. That's all they truly needed.

 _XXXXXXXXX_

Doreah's birthday that launched her into childhood was celebrated in a little party Lilith organized.

Little...

Only in name.

Though it was a simple family reunion, the family was so big that the small house seemed on the verge of explosion. The Pleasants, the Teens, the Burbs, they were all here. Even Dirk. Lilith had managed to convince him to come. At first, he didn't want to, afraid that it wouldn't be his place. But he felt accepted in this party, no one judged him or at least, no one reminded him of the biggest regret of his Life: Letting Lilith down in her time of need. Orion and Lilith had explained to Doreah who Dirk was. Lilith had been so anxious that Orion made almost the entire talk. The little girl didn't utter a word and showed no expression, adding to her mother's fears. Later this day, when she opened Dirk's present, a beautiful set of dolls, she went to thank him.

" Mommy told me you were my daddy." She stated

Dirk looked at her, drowning himself in her sapphire eyes, the ones he gave her.

" I am the one who created you with your mommy, it's true."

" Can I call you by your name? Won't it make you sad if I don't call you Daddy?"

The child didn't want her stepfather to believe that she would abandon him but she didn't want to make her biological father sad either.

"You can call me the way you like, pumpkin."

" I don't want to make you sad because I don't call you daddy. Because I have a daddy and I love him very much."

Lilith never felt as proud as she did that day in her entire life.

" It's true, you already have a daddy, a great one. And I'm not sad. Call me the way you want." Dirk declared smiling

" Then I'll call you Dirk."

When the party ended, Doreah had promised Dirk to call him to tell him about her very first day of school. Dirk left, relieved to know that he had his daughter's friendship, a gift he wasn't sure to be worthy of, but he'd cherish it his entire life.

 _XXXXXXXXX_

When Lilith saw her daughter taking that yellow bus that used to drive her to school, she felt suddenly old. Time had past so fast! She was a graduated student, working in the musical career, her lover working in the criminal field, working to make their dreams come true, and her girl was now a school girl. Dirk had sent her an e-mail to wish her all the best on her very special day, as did Angela with a note for her twin sister:

She was pregnant.

The child was desired by both and the parents were excited to meet the fruit of their love. And though Mary-Sue was happy for them, she told them that the child needed to be born with married parents. Angela and Dustin married during an intimate ceremony. Both wanted to get married anyway, they just didn't expect it to happen so quickly. But Angela was stuck at home. A few hours after getting her first bump, she felt an horrible pain in her stomach. She almost miscarried her baby due to exhaustion, she had worked too hard. Lilith replied to her, giving her some tips to ease her pains. But when she read about Angela's joys like feeling the baby moving, rubbing her belly, she realized, for the first time, that she missed being pregnant. Her pregnancy had been a special one but it never lacked any love, thanks to John and Jennifer. And though she was away to be able to have an education, to be able to care better for her child, she had missed so much of her baby's toddlerhood. She knew Orion loved Doreah, but deep down, behind his pleasure aspiration, he was a family man. And though he never mentioned it, she knew he'd love to expend the family. But she was scared. Scared that he would let her down when he'd learn about a baby on the way. Then, she thought of her cousin Lucy. She had graduated and moved in with her old boyfriend. Old, that was the word. He was now old and grey, but still running the bakery his parents worked so hard for, Lucy selling and him baking. The customers loved that bright and smiling young seller. Gilbert had convinced her to remain a pleasure sim. He was honoured and touched that she thought him worthy of such a sacrifice but he loved her the way she was. And to prove her that she was his one and only, he married her after her graduation day. Like Orion, Lucy had a family side beneath her first aspiration, one she inheritied from her father. And on his birthday, when he joined the circle of old men, she offered him the most beautiful gift he ever received:

Lucy got her first baby bump.

By the time Angela got hers, Lucy was in her last moments of her pregnancy.

" My cousin is braver than me. She knows her man will leave her a young widow and maybe this baby won't know his father for a long time, yet she goes on, because of love. Because she trusts him. I love Orion, with all my heart and yet, I'm afraid he'd leave me because of a baby. He accepted me, he accepted my daughter. Why would he leave me?" She thought

" Is something wrong?"

She was startled. He had come home and she hadn't heard him.

" I was just thinking."

" It's that baby story again, isn't it?" He said, sighing." Lilith, I love you. I want to be with you, no matter what happens. You know that, don't you?"

" I do, but I can't help it... Angela is pregnant, Lucy is to be a mother, your brother has an adorable adopted little boy. Your siblings are finding love and parenthood. Knowing that makes me thinking, worrying..."

" Lilith. Of course I'd love to have a child with you. But if we don't have one, it's okay. And if you are pregnant, it's okay too. I am not going anywhere. And to prove you my words!"

He sank on his knees and took a a ring from his pocket.

" Gods, this cannot be happening!" She thought, slightly panicked

" Lilith Pleasant, would you do me the great honour of becoming my lady wife?"

Lilith found herself smiling at him.

" What do you think?" She said softly

He put the ring on her finger and they gently kissed as 7.00 pm rang on the clock. As well as the phone. It was Loreen.

He had done it.

He reached the top of the paranormal career.

He could now phone Death himself to bring back their estranged father.

 _XXXXXXXXX_

The Teens half-siblings had put money together to be able to buy their father's former house. Loreen had brought the special phone. Angela had agreed on watching over Doreah and Eric, Loreen's boy. That wasn't a show for kids. The group had enough money to bring Jon Smith Tricou back. They couldn't afford to pay the high price but they could avoid the creation of a zombie. As Loreen made his request, Lilith could feel the tension in the air. There was a loud sound and some smoke and under their eyes, Jon Smith Tricou was alive again. He was an elder, with white messy hair, a rock style and light blue eyes.

" Hi... You... You may not know who I am but..."

" Loreen." Jon replied, smiling." How could I not recognize my own boy?"

Touched, the man embraced his father.

" To see you all grown up... You are all so beautiful!"

It was revealed that Jon was a family man with a romance side. He was the consort of Jennicor Tricou, a pleasure sim and the head of the Tricou family which was a matriarchy. The couple loved each other but Jennicor didn't wish to have a huge family. Once she had an heiress and a spare, she asked her husband to stop making kids with her. She had nothing against the idea of Jon having mistresses, he had done his job and deserved to have fun. But she never thought he'd actually father bastards. Her daughters grew up and never learnt about their siblings.

" Wait, you had six mistresses?! " Tiave explained

" Not at the same time, Tiave."

" Don't tell me our moms were okay with that?!"Swan suddenly exclaimed

The Teens siblings'mother had one common point:

All six were romance sims who only desired one-night stands. Jon never hid from them that he didn't use protection to avoid pregnancies. They didn't care. It added to the fun and excitement for them. When they realized they were pregnant at the same time by the same man, when most sims would have broken down, they teamed up. They understood each other, thanks to their aspirations. Jon never let the women down, sending money for the children visiting them when they were born and older but before they grew up into children, he died and Jennicor didn't make anything for his illegitimate offspring. The mothers were to meet the same tragic fate, leaving their teenagers alone to face the cruel world.

"How could I ever thank you for bringing me back?" He said

"I didn't give my money to have you back! My goal is to bring your grandchildren back! They were teens, like we were, when they died and the only way to bring them back is through you! I don't care about you or about our link, you're nothing to me!" Kestrel cried

" I understand. But even though, I thank you, not for me, but for them. I will try and make it up to all of you." Jon answered

" It wasn't your fault, you simply died." Orion stated

He seemed calm, but he hugged Lilith a bit tighter. She could feel he wasn't well. He was happy to see his father at last, but she understood how painful and awkward it was. Patrick told his father he could remain with him, in the Tricou's mansion, to help him gather the money he needed to bring back his family: his wife, his daughters, his sons-in-law and his grandchildren. Jon happily agreed, more than happy to get to know his son better.

When Orion and Lilith got home, they had a call from Gilbert:

Lucy had given him a son and a daughter named Louis and Isabelle.

 _XXXXXXXXX_

Time had settled itself in a peaceful routine for Lilith. Her fiancé and her had reached the top of their careers, realizing their lifetime wishes. Doreah was growing up and was a happy little girl. Angela had given birth to a boy she named Steve, after Dustin's dead father. They sent money to Jon, to help him so that he could pay to bring back his loved ones. Gvaudoin and Fricorith were already back and they immediately loved their new aunts and uncles. Jon called every week each of his kids, just to know if they were doing okay. And if Kestrel was skeptical at first, she realized how sincere her father was and opened up to him. The Teens were having their father back in their lives and it made them the happiest possible. Gvaudoin loved Lilith and she often came in the afternoon to hang out with her.

" When are you going to marry Uncle Orion?" She asked one day

Uncle. Lilith realized that Orion was the girl's bastard half-uncle, something she often forgot. Technically, she was to be the teenager's aunt by marriage. She also realized that her engagement was getting long.

" Oh, unless you don't want to marry. I can get that. My mom married for the sake of the family but she was a romance sim, so was my dad, they loved each other but the rings they wore on their fingers were heavier than shackles for them."

" I do love your uncle Orion, Gvaudoin, I really do. And to be honest, though I am in peace with my family now, my last name is heavy for me to bear. Too many bad memories are linked to it. I guess I am just a coward, still holding to her angsty teen's vows to never marry and settle down... Yet, that's what I've done, last step is the wedding."

" You know, sim laws allow you to marry privately, as long as you tell the city hall. You aren't obliged to have a ceremony."

" And then, I'd have my entire family against me."

" Then have one. But it is your day. Not theirs. Have your wedding day the way you want it to be."

Lilith laughed.

" Then, I'd marry during the night, light coming from a full pale moon, in a dark dress, crows would sing a dreary song and I'd waltz with my husband among the graves of a cemetary."

The teen looked at her, amazed.

" That would be so awesome! A goth wedding!"

" Yeah, but perhaps Doreah would be scared. So a goth wedding, perhaps, but a lighter version."

The phone rang. The entire Tricou family was alive again. And Jennicor wanted to see Lilith.

 _XXXXXXXXX_

In the Tricous' manor, Lilith didn't feel afraid, unlike Orion. He was stressed by this meeting. They were to meet, at last, the woman who let him and his siblings alone in this world after their father died. A black dress, black lipstick and make-up, well kept grey hair and a serious face, Jennicor Tricou could make anyone kneel in front of her due to her charisma. Yet, Lilith rose her head.

" Aren't you afraid of me, child?" She asked

" Why would I be? You are a woman like any other to me." Lilith replied

Jennicor couldn't hold a chuckle.

" Ah! You're bold, child, I like it! Bold or stupid, I do not know however. Young, already a child in school, unmarried and ready to marry a bastard."

" Young, with a A+ student for a daughter and ready to marry your husband's son."

The elder stared at Lilith, the young woman didn't flinch.

" Bold and brave it is. The Tricous always pay their debts, little lady. And we owe you a large one. You allowed my husband's bastards to gain an education. From the moment they went to college thanks to you until our revival, the debt grew larger. You started all. They were powerless, you gave them power, the chance to bring us back according to their desire and here we stand today."

The old woman took a glass of whisky and had a sip.

" I hope they won't become arrogant with it, they were born bastards, they'll always be bastards. But I will recognize them as part of the family."

Lilith stared at her, her face unreadable.

" They will be allowed to call my girls sisters. To call my grandchildren niece and nephew. To call my husband father. Though they already do, I guess. But they will never call me mother. I'd rather die than hearing that word from their mouthes."

" You allow them to be part of the clan and to add the Tricou name to their own."

" Indeed my dear."

" That wasn't a question, that was a fact."

" Dear God, you must love that bastard very much to be as so brave as to talk to me like that! I admit that I do enjoy it, at least, you don't piss yourself when we talk. Yes, the bastards are acknowledged members of my the rights and privileges it means. The right to get married in our own chapel for example."

The old woman finally let a smile draw itself on her painted lips. Lilith smiled back, bent her knees a little out of respect and left.

" Oh, by the way, Lilith?" Jennicor called out

" Yes?"

" Should Gvaudoin die without any girl, should my daughters die without any girls addition, you are to inherit."

" The wife of a bastard son, inheriting an ancestral clan?"

" That's part of the debt, dear. And you have the qualities required."

" I thank you. Really. But I am sure you will understand me when I say that I pray Gvaudoin to outlive me and to have many many girls to follow her."

The older softened and nodded.

 _XXXXXXXXX_

It was a sunny say in the Gothier Green Laws. In its gothik style, the former cemetary of six out of the eight dead Tricous, almost seemed like a pleasant place, filled with complete families. An old Daniel with his wife and their young son. Mary-Sue, her daughter Angela, her son-in-law Dustin and their child, baby Steve. The Burbs, with a greying John. Lucy, her husband and their babies. Orion's siblings, his nephews and nieces, his father, his stepmother... Dirk was here as well, with his father and his half-sister. And at the very front, Doreah, in a beautiful baby blue dress.

But the most beautiful thing in this blessed day, the thing that beat the presence of the entire family, the good weather, was his bride-to-be.

Lilith was standing before him, under the arch, in a long blood red dress, her lips painted in black, her fiery hair tied in a bun with only two strands of wavy hair falling near her pale cheeks. She was his Lady Love, and if she was always beautiful to him, she never looked as magnificent as she did that day.

They exchanged the rings in a perfect silence. They stared at each other and Lilith said a simple sentence, yet with a powerful meaning. It was simple, but it summed up everything.

" I love you."

Orion kissed her and as their lips touched, Lilith Teens-Tricou was born, under the applause of the people attending the wedding.

It was only a bit later that Lilith felt a familiar feeling in her. Her belly was a bit swollen. She had shown no sign, no morning sickness, nothing. Her husband, oh how the word felt weird on her tongue, simply put his hand on it and he kissed her softly. They watched Doreah as she danced with her biological father. The young bride was still amazed by the true friendship that was born between them.

Everything was beautiful in the best of worlds.

 _XXXXXXXXX_

Though her pregnancy wasn't a hard one, Lilith felt tired, sore and huge. She had decided to not use the ACR this time, as she wanted to have the surprise. The family had moved in a bigger house. It was a yellow house with two floors. On the first floor, there were the living room, an open kitchen and the dining room. A bit behind the living room were a tiny bathroom, Doreah's room and the master bedroom. The second floor had been turned into a nursery, with a bathroom nearby. They had a huge garden where Orion could have his vegetables grow, a place where they could park their car, have a little outside playroom for their daughter and they could even build a pool if they wanted.

But above all, Lilith felt bored.

Her husband and her had realized their lifetime wishes and Lilith craved a new career. Music was great, but it could keep her far from her family. Now, she wanted to work in a newspaper and one about music was willing to take her after she had given birth. At first, she was afraid for the children, as they never had the need for a nanny but Orion managed to calm her, once again. His family secondary aspiration had kicked in and made him dream of three children gratuating from college. Lilith knew that she had to have four children, because sadly, even if Orion loved Doreah as his own child, she wasn't legally his. She could graduate, it wouldn't count. The Sim world could be cruel. But she felt blessed at the same time, he could have wished to marry off 6 children, like his brother Loreen. She didn't mind being a mother, but she couldn't see herself pregnant so many times.

" We have a lot of money, we are paid well. I can quit my job and watch over the children. I'd love to, actually."

Doreah herself was very excited and was happy that her birthday would arrive soon. She would be a teenager when the baby would be a toddler and she could help in its education. So, on a sunday evening, Orion finally let his criminal career aside. On a tuesday, at dawn, Lilith felt a familiar pain. Her husband by her side, she gave birth to a child... Before the pain came rushing back.

She had given birth to twin boys, both blond with green eyes.

When she saw them, she was immediately reminded of Angela and her and she swore on all that she could that she would not let the boys be enemies like she had been with her own twin. She would not dress them up with the same clothes. She would not do their hair with the same hairstyle. They would grow and forge their own characters. They would be loved for who they were. She would not compare them.

" Jerome and Kennefick." She told her man

Orion nodded, proud and honoured she chose the names he had thought of. When Doreah woke up, she was introduced to her baby brothers and she immediately fell in love with them. In the evening, she turned into a beautiful teenager, though her aspiration made her parents worry: she was seeking romance. And a few hours later, Kaylynn called:

Daniel Pleasant had died from old age.

 _XXXXX_

When Lilith attended Kaylynn's second wedding, she couldn't help but think of her father's funerals. She hadn't shed a tear when she leanrt, nor did she when she attended the last journey of her dad. It was only back home that she broke into tears held by Orion. Gvaudoin and her cousin had come along, to support her.

Kaylynn had been a dignified widow. She always knew that she would lose Daniel quickly, due to the age gap. That as one of the reasons that made her so eager to live with him and love him, time flied and she wanted to enjoy every single moment with him. Don had been there for her, as a trusted friend, offering to babysit her son when she worked, calling often. Soon enough, love sparkled again between them but Don understood her need to mourn Daniel and he didn't want to rush her, or to put Gabriel in distress. His father's death had hit him hard. It was only when he reached teenagehood that Don and Kaylynn made their relationship official.

The new of Don Lotahrio marrying surprised everyone. His love live was known and a mess. Kaylynn and him had been intimate before, but that was just physical. Don the cheater had a taste of his own medicine when he witnessed his fiancée, Cassandra, sharing a kiss with Darren Dreamer. However, the two remained on good terms. They decided to be just friends. They knew it couldn't work between them, no matter how hard they would try, how hard it could hurt. By the time of his own marriage, Cassandra was the new Mrs Landgraab and was expecting her fourth child. Beautiful Dina, full of charms and of mysteries, had married Mortimer and given him the joys of fatherhood again before his death, bearing him a little Victor. In excellent terms with Alexander, she helped him in running the Goths' estate. And Nina... His first love... He wanted to marry her, but the mere idea of marriage made her sick. He had gotten her pregnant but sadly, the pregnancy ended in a miscarriage. Nina wished him all the best on his new life. Now in the middle of his adult life, his family secondary aspiration kicking in, the idea of belonging to a woman only didn't scare him as much as it used to. He loved Kaylynn. He loved her son. They could have a lovely life together. Kaylynn gave Daniel's house to Angela's family and moved out with Don.

Her toddler sons by her side, watching the rings being exchanged, Lilith thought that her father would be happy to see Kaylynn finding love again. She thought of Orion. She would want him to love again and move on, should she die before him.

 _XXXXX_

Life went on with a quiet routine, a peaceful existence, paved with milestones.

Mary-Sue's death.

The birth of Daniel Lothario.

Angela's second pregnancy and the birth of little Lily.

Gilbert's death.

John's death.

Dirk's marriage and the birth of his son Drake.

Doreah, whose secondary aspiration protected her from her mother's past mistakes, craving knowledge over love, going to university.

Jerome and Kennefick, growing up as loving brothers, always together, protecting each other and soon, protecting Poppy, the latest addition to their family. Jerome, a popularity sim, was quite the prankster, always ready to laugh and up to mischief but with a good heart, and deep down, he was insecure and needed affection more than other boys of his age, causing quite a messy teen love life. Lilith saw herself more in Kennefick. Quieter, dressing in dark colours, rebelling against things he thought unfair about society but he was more intelligent than she had been: he rebelled in a way no one was hurt. While being a popularity sim like his twin. And though he didn't speak much, he wasn't shy. He was the one providing Jerome with the need of attention he craved. He was caring and protective. And Poppy... Was pretty much the new Angela. Jerome and her were always at each other's throats, but they loved each other and Jerome would have killed Poppy's first love, who broke her heart by openly cheating on her and making her cry. Kennefick had been the one to stop him, but to the grateful cheater, he coldly declared:

" I didn't do it for you."

Jennifer's death.

Her family and family-in-law realizing their lifetime wishes.

Orion and her growing older.

And finally then, the day following her husband's death, after a life she qualified as happy, regretting nothing, as she faced the Grim Reaper, she thought:

" I regret nothing. Should I have a chance to start all over again, I'd make the same choices. All the same choices."

The cocktail Death offered her had the taste of Orion's lips.

 **THE END**


End file.
